Kogarashi Hashimoto
|altbackcolor=#FFFFFF; ; |textcolor=#FFFFFF |alttextcolor=#b78727 |height=2.2 |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Overview |tabAlt=Kumomashōjun |titleAlt=Zanpakutō Spirit }} | birthday =June 27 | age = | gender =Male | height =206cm (6'9") | weight =98kg (216lb.) | blood type =B Positive | affiliation = , Soul Society | previous affiliation = | occupation =Student of the | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Dorms, Soul Society | relatives =Hán Fāng (Sister) Hán Zhāng (Sister) | education = | story debut =Bleach Crossroads | roleplay debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Kogarashi Hashimoto (橋本木枯し, Hashimoto Kogarashi) is a and student of the , seeking to join the ranks of the Gotei 13. He is infamous among his fellow students for having gained a named before even graduating. His real name is Hán Fèng (韓奉, in the transliteration of ) and he is a member of the Hán family, an ancient and once influential clan within the . He is the younger brother of Hán Fāng and Hán Zhāng. Appearance Kogarashi is a gaint of a man, with a powerful physique to match, full of well toned musculature and a dark complexion. He has neck-length jet black hair that is largely unkempt, forming into a series of messy spikes that fan backwards. The sides are combed back somewhat, pulled into a short ponytail that hangs down Kogarashi's neck, tied by a simple white knot. Some of his hair hangs out over his fringe framing over the left part of his face. He has angular eyes set below a pair of arching thick eyebrows, with blue pupils to them. He has a long nose flanked by slight creases fanning out towards his cheeks as well as lips with strong definitions to them. He wears a highly customized version of the Shinigami uniform composed of a black short-sleeved without the garment underneath, exposing part of his chest beneath the robe. His forearms are covered be a pair of long gloves that are cut to only cover the ring and middle fingers while exposing the rest. His waist is tied by two thick in red and black that interlace with each other, creating the image that he has a large tope tether wrapped around himself, beneath it rests a skirt of lamellar plates on either side of him that fan out downward into a set of more scale-like plates, these plates all loop around to cover his back as well. The front is covered by a gold and red ribbed decoration rested atop a dark fur pelt, a larger portion of the pelt hangs down from his back over the armour plates and lacking the assorted decoration. Beneath that is a , the right leg of which is dark red, a sheet of black cloth hanging over it on the outer side. The left leg of the hakama is a brown-ish black which is instead tucked into Kogarashi's boot. The boots themselves are blackened steel embosed with golden ornamentation with pointed tips. A piece of red cloth wraps the top of his left boot. Personality History Powers & Abilities Trivia *Kogarashi (木枯し) is a seasonal word for the winter time that carries the meaning "Withering Wind", though it literally means "Tree-Witherer". Hashimoto (橋本) is a common Japanese surname which means "Base of the Bridge". Together, Kogarashi's name can be taken to mean "Withering Wind at the Base of the Bridge". * is the day that was released in . The concept for Kogarashi's character originated in the game's Edit Mode and has been altered and developed in the years since then. This makes him a . *Kogarashi's character design takes inspiration from several characters, among them are the character that he had been based on from the above mentioned Edit Mode in the Dynasty Warriors series, as well as the "Prototype" design of Lancer from . Lastly his design takes cues from Keiji Maeda as featured in the of the franchise. *Images on this article were drawn by Luminent-Soul on DeviantArt on commission from the author. Navigation